


You'd come over, right?

by NeverBeenAWriter



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Mention of sex but not really smut, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24891424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverBeenAWriter/pseuds/NeverBeenAWriter
Summary: "What would you do if you only had 30 seconds to live?" "Ring Phil." That's what Dan had said many years ago, but not faced with the reality, he hesitated.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43





	You'd come over, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: 
> 
> As with any RPF's I write this is entirely fictional and does not represent how I view Dan and Phil as people, this is a story with my own characterized version of them. Also anything negative said about either of them is purely for story reasons I love them both endlessly and mean no harm <3

"What would you do if you only had 30 seconds to live?" "Ring Phil."

The memory of that comment flashed on repeat in his mind as he felt the rumble in the ground and heard the thunder. The room was dark, the only light source the occasional lighting flash outside his window. The power had gone out hours ago and he was sat all alone in the small house he’d purchased when he left Phil and started a new life, just waiting for the moment it was all supposed to end.

Unlike other times people believe the world was ending based on belief or faith, this time was different. Science showed the world was going to end. Dan believed in science so he took it seriously when everyone said a meteor was going to hit earth by the weekend. The weekend was now tomorrow and Dan accepted that this might be his last day. "Ring Phil" kept repeating inside his mind. It had been years ago when he'd made that statement, a lot had happened since then. 

A lot of small fights that added up, white lies swept under the rug until they eventually tripped on the heaping pile. They broke up, ending things on decent terms, saying they'd keep in touch but they didn't. Dan moved an hour away and they never really talked again. Now, two years later, laying alone on his bed in the darkness, waiting for the world to end, Phil was the only thing Dan could think about. 

He'd wasted two years of his life that he could have spent with the only person he'd ever truly loved; the only man who'd ever truly loved him. Lost all those precious moments, over what? Fear? Dan had refused to come out, he was terrified of rejection and he couldn't bring himself to let the world know his deepest secret. Phil had been accepting of his wishes, of course he had, he was Phil, one of the best men alive. He never pushed Dan and always said he would wait a lifetime. But Dan couldn’t handle it. Phil had to say he was single to respect Dan's wishes, and the jealousy demon inside of Dan kept growing every time someone would flirt with Phil at a bar or slide into his DM's, Dan couldn't handle it.

He'd put thoughts of Phil in the back of his mind since they broke up, he needed to move on, so he tried to never think of their time together for fear he'd become full or regret and want to go back. But now, with seemingly less than twelve hours to live it was all he could think about. "Ring Phil." He brought up Phil's number on his phone and stared at it. He would ring Phil, he had nothing to lose now, but he didn't think he could handle it if Phil didn't pick up, or worse, if he picked up and had found a new love of his life. No, Dan couldn't handle that.

He didn't know how long he stared at the screen, surprisingly time didn't matter much at the end. He didn't have people he was close to so he didn't need to reach out and say goodbyes, no, he was content. He'd lived a good life, had a good job, experienced love, he could die peacefully. He had to keep telling himself that. His phone screen lit up suddenly, the bright light almost blinding in the dark room. Dan, shocked by the sudden change, fumbled with his phone. He hadn’t seen what was on the screen but suddenly he heard a voice coming through the speakers.

“Dan, is that you?” he heard, the voice grainy and distant, he held the phone to his ear to get a better listen. “Is this Dan?”

Now hearing it clearly, it was instantly obvious that Phil was the person on the other end. Dan couldn’t ever forget the sound of the voice that welcomed him in and comforted him for years. “Yeah, it’s me,” Dan replied, quietly.

Dan could hear Phil’s smile through the phone. “I suppose you’ve heard the world’s ending?” he asked, his tone both somber and a tad jokey, they both used humor to cope with difficult subjects.

Dan took a deep breath. He wanted to give a sarcastic reply, wanted to have banter with Phil like the old days, but he wasn’t sure if that’s what Phil wanted. “Yeah, I’ve heard. Why did you call me?” he asked, shifting the light mood to a more serious one. 

“I called all my family yesterday. I’ve said everything I needed to say to everyone, except you,” Phil answered calmly. “Dan-“

Dan cut him off. “Whatever you want to say, trust me I’ve already beaten myself up over it,” he admitted. “For what it’s worth, I’m sorry.”

“That’s not what this is about,” Phil replied, his voice warm and comforting. “I was sitting here thinking about my life and I wanted to call and tell you; thank you.”

“For what?” Dan replied, laying back on the bed and staring at the ceiling as he listened intently to Phil’s gentle breathing.

Phil gave an awkward chuckle. “Geez, that’s kind of a hard thing to answer,” he said with a pause. “I guess just… for everything. For being the reason that if I die tomorrow, I die knowing what it feels like to love someone fully and be loved in return.”

Dan felt tears in his eyes, using all his will power to try and keep them at bay. “You never found love again?” he asked, afraid of the answer.

“No,” Phil replied simple. “I never tried to, anyone I met would always be second place, that’s not fair to anyone.” There was a moment of silence, as if they were both deep in thoughts and memories. “How about you?”

“Never,” Dan answered. “Similar reasons,” he added, not wanting to go into full detail of his own reasons when Phil’s were close enough. Phil made a sound of understanding before going quiet. They stayed on the line, no words exchanged for a few minutes, watching the horrible weather outside their windows. It was almost peaceful, the power outage made it silent besides the rain, wind and each others breathing. “You know I always loved you, right?” Dan said, barely a whisper.

“I know,” Phil replied. There was another long moment of silence before Phil spoke up again. “You know if you asked, I’d come over, right?” he said softly. “Spend my last few hours with you.”

Dan gasped lightly and felt his heart tighten. He would never have had the courage to ask for such a thing on any other day, but his fears were now irrelevant, he had nothing to lose. Plus, he couldn’t deny what Phil was offering was currently the only thing he wanted. “Phil…” he said, feeling his voice on the edge of breaking. “Will you come over?”

“I thought you’d never ask,” Phil replied sweetly. “Send me your address, I should have time to get there.”

“Is it safe to drive?” Dan asked, knowing the roads must be a mess.

“If I die I want to know I did everything I could to be with you,” Phil replied. “I’ll be careful I promise. I will make sure I get to hold you one more time before this is all over, you have my word.”

“You’ve never broken a promise to me Lester, you better not start now.” Dan heard him chuckle through the phone.

“I wouldn’t dream of it, Howell,” he responded. “Now, hang up and text me your address, we don’t have all day,” Phil reminded gently.

“Right,” Dan said, almost forgetting about the doom and gloom. “See you in a bit,” he said, hopeful.

“I’ll be there soon,” Phil replied before he hung up the phone. Dan texted him his address and then spent the next agonizing hour, watching the minutes’ tick by on the clock beside his bed, memories of his time with Phil flashing in his brain. Every second felt like an eternity now that he had something, someone to wait for. He got up and headed down the stairs to watch out the window by the front door. The rain running down the pane made it difficult to see anything other than the flashes of lightning. He started to feel his heart sinking, Phil should have been here by now. Just then he seen lights slowing down in front of his house, then a car pulling into the driveway. 

Dan rushed to the door opening it and trying to look through the heavy rain, he seen the shape of a man and after a few more steps he seen it was Phil, his Phil. Before he could even move, Phil was on him, wrapping him up in his arms and holding him suffocatingly tight. Dan put his arms around Phil’s neck and felt tears streaming down his face. They didn’t speak, not for a while. They moved inside, closing the door behind them. Dan was suddenly very aware of how soaked Phil was, the water dripping off him and making a puddle on the floor, Dan didn’t care though, he couldn’t care less about that, not when his Phil had come all this way just to hold him one last time.

They pulled apart for a second to look into each other eyes, Dan seen the same kind eyes he’d come to love. He felt that sense of home instantly and threw himself at Phil, kissing him deeply as the tears on his cheeks mixed with the rain drops from Phil’s hair. Phil cupped his face and wiped Dan tears with his thumb while he kissed him back. Finally, they separated and Phil spoke. “I’m here,” he said softly, both to assure Dan and himself that his wasn’t a dream.

Dan looked up at him and smiled. “You look good,” he said, pushing Phil’s wet hair back and off his face.

Phil kissed him again, “You look incredible,” he responded, running his hands through Dan’s thick curls. Phil was raptured by Dan, overwhelmed with that feeling of not being able to be physically close enough despite being pressed together. “I have missed you so much.”

Dan rested his head on Phil’s shoulder, and held him gently. “I can’t believe your really here,” he said. “That after all this time all I have to do is ask and you’ll come get me, hold me and make me feel safe.” He started sobbing uncontrollably and Phil held him closer, feeling a few tears of his own run down his cheeks.

Phil slid off his sneakers and let his jacket fall off his shoulders, leaving it in the wet puddle growing on the floor, before trying his best to scoop Dan up in his arms; it wasn’t graceful and his back would be killing him in the morning, if he even got to see the morning, but he didn’t care. “Where’s the bedroom?” Phil asked. Dan gestured up the stairs and to the left so Phil followed his directions, careful not to bump into anything in the dark house. When he stepped foot into Dan’s room he was hit with familiarity, it looked similar to the room they used to share, some of the same objects that had once been ‘theirs’ now here in Dan’s room. 

Phil sat Dan down gently on the bed, sitting beside him and letting him rest against him. He placed soft kisses to the top of his head and rubbed his side comfortingly. He could sense Dan still wasn’t ready to talk so he remained quiet and let them both sit in the comfortable, warm, familiar silence. Phil looked out the window and smiled, despite everything going on he couldn’t be upset, not when it brought him back to Dan’s side. He let out a content sigh and Dan looked up at him, questioning him with his eyes. “You know, the world might be ending tomorrow, but I can’t remember the last time I was this calm, the last time things felt this right.”

Dan sat up and looked at Phil in the eyes, he felt the same way. “I love you so much Phil,” he said softly. “You are the love of my life and I want to make the most of every last second with you,” he added, leaning in to kiss him again.

Phil smiled into the kiss. “Baby?” he asked hesitantly, unsure if a term of endearment would be appreciated.

“Yeah,” Dan replied, looking up at him with wide eyes.

“I want to spend my last moments on earth making you feel special, showing you how much I love you,” Phil said, watching Dan’s cheek tint pink in the faint light that was coming through the window as it was becoming early morning. “What can I do for you? Anything.”

Dan looked down for a moment before looking up again and meeting Phil’s eyes. “Will you make love to me, like you used to,” he asked shyly, his cheeks burning up.

Phil put a hand on his neck and gently pressed their lips together. “I would love nothing more,” he replied. 

Dan melted into the kiss, deepening it and carefully moving from Phil’s side to sitting in his lap without breaking the kiss. Phil put his arms around Dan’s waist to keep him from falling backwards. “I think somehow you got even more breathtaking,” Phil said, stopping the kiss by holding Dan’s face in his hand. “I could spend hours just looking at you.”

Dan blushed, hiding his face in Phil’s shoulder. “You’re one to talk,” he muttered. “As if you haven’t become a fucking model since I last seen you.” Phil snorted and Dan pulled back to look at him again. “I mean it,” he said softly, kissing Phil’s forehead. “You look so hot.” He did an obvious checking-out stare from Phil’s face to his thighs which Dan sat on. 

“Can I see more of you?” Phil asked, finding Dan’s sweatpants and sweater look adorable, but far too covered up for their current intentions. Dan stood up and quickly undressed, pulling his sweater off and his sweatpants down, stepping out of them. Phil stared, Dan’s naked body only lightly illuminated by the beginning sun rise, he looked like an angel in Phil’s eyes, his angel. “Breathtaking,” he repeated, agreeing with his earlier statement.

“Are you gonna take off those wet clothes?” Dan asked, eyeing Phil.

“I will soon,” Phil answered. “Lay down, baby,” he added, getting up so Dan could lay down in the middle of the large, king sized bed. Dan did as Phil asked, he felt a bit exposed but this was Phil, even if it had been a couple years this was still the same Phil who loved him through everything and that gave Dan a confidence he hadn’t felt since they’d broken up. As soon as he got comfortable Phil leaned over him on the bed, kissing his lips softly before kissing down his neck. Dan let out breathy moans as Phil bit and sucked at one of his most sensitive spots.

“I’m glad to see you haven’t changed that much,” he teased, reaching down to find Dan already getting hard from just some simple touches. 

“Fuck you,” Dan said, no anger in his tone. Phil chuckled and kissed Dan’s lips again, feeling Dan’s hands tangle in his hair to keep the kiss going, he was desperate for Phil and he wasn’t afraid to show it. 

After a few minutes Phil pulled back despite Dan’s pouting. “Just a sec babe,” he said, reaching for the alarm clock on Dan’s bedside table. Dan looked perplexed but he stayed quiet, watching Phil. Phil pulled the batteries from the clock, the red numbers dying instantly. “Can I have your phone?” Phil asked. Dan passed it to him without question and watched as Phil turned it off. He got up, putting Dan’s phone down on a bookshelf by the window and closing the room darkening blinds. 

The room fell into darkness for a moment before Phil turned his phone into a flashlight, setting it down to illuminate the room. “It’s a bit harsh,” Phil said, referring to the lighting. “But I don’t want to be reminded of the time we have left, or of the outside world,” he explained, returning to Dan’s side. “I want this to be our own little world, just you and me, like it always was, safe and sound.”

Dan nodded, fully understanding why Phil would want this, he also wanted this, wanted to be unaware if they had hours left or minutes. “Our own little world, me and you,” Dan agreed, pulling Phil back down on top of him. 

Phil didn’t hold back this time, he kissed Dan with the same unashamed desire Dan had shown him, bodies pressed together and fingers tangled in hair, they couldn’t get enough of each other and it felt so right. They didn’t know how long it lasted, them exploring each others mouths like it was uncharted territory, the familiarity not lost but the experience feeling new somehow. Phil broke the kiss to sit up and pull his jumper off, feeling Dan’s warm hands on him instantly, running over his cold skin. 

“Still as beautiful as ever,” Dan mused, trailing his fingers up and down Phil’s body. Phil smiled, leaning down to kiss him once more before getting up to fully undress. Dan watched with a fond expression, Phil wasn’t just beautiful or sexy, Phil had always been Dan’s comfort, his safety, and his home, so much so that getting to see him again, like this, was an emotional experience. “I’m sorry it took a situation like this to bring us back together,” Dan said, giving Phil an apologetic look.

Phil leaned over him again and his bright blue eyes met Dan’s brown ones. “Forget it, baby,” Phil replied. “It’s in the past, it doesn’t matter now. What matters is that we’re here, together.” He kissed Dan again, intertwining their fingers. He could see the expression on Dan’s face was still one of regret. Phil locked eyes with Dan again. “I forgive you, baby,” he said, knowing Dan needed to hear those words to free himself of his guilt.

Dan smiled and nodded, “Thank you,” he said quietly, reconnecting their lips. Dan slid his hands out from under Phil’s so that they could roam his body, he felt the muscle’s in Phil’s back shift as they kissed, felt his spine under his skin, felt the soft flesh of his beautiful ass that Dan still had a very clear image of in his mind. 

Phil chuckled as Dan groped his ass. “You really haven’t changed,” he added with a warm laugh. He started to slowly grind his body down against Dan’s and felt the younger man twitch beneath him letting out a quiet breath. Dan had always tried to keep his noises in during sex, he was afraid to be found out, but now, with the sounds outside their window muting out their noises, and the fact their might not be a tomorrow Phil was determined to make Dan stop holding back. He moved down, biting Dan’s shoulder and hearing a muffled grunt as Dan covered his mouth his his hand. Phil captured Dan’s wrists in his hands and held them above his head. “No holding in your noises, not this time,” Phil said. “No one will hear you over the storm.” 

Dan looked up at him with wide eyes and nodded, his blush deepening. “In that case, you better make me scream.” Dan gave Phil a challenging smirk.

Phil just grinned back. “Challenge accepted,” he replied. The mood switched quickly from soft and romantic, to hot and needy. Phil dropped his weight on Dan, their bodies pressed together tightly as they kissed deeply. Phil took one of his hands and lightly pulled on Dan’s hair, Dan had a slight pain kink that Phil hadn’t forgotten about. He hadn’t forgotten anything about sex with Dan, he still thought about it more than he felt comfortable admitting.

Phil took his other hand off Dan’s wrists but Dan got the message and kept them their, giving Phil the control. Dan missed having someone he could give himself over to, someone he could trust with every part of him. Phil sensed the power shift and as soon as he knew he had the control he slowed things down, taking his time to gently kiss over every inch of Dan’s exposed skin. He didn’t just want sex with Dan, he wanted to make love to him, to appreciate every part of him, to make sure Dan knew he was wholehearted loved. When he finally reached Dan’s feet and kissed the tops of them he felt tears in his eyes, his love for Dan overwhelming. 

Dan noticed and sat up. “You okay Phil?” he asked, softly, putting a hand on Phil’s check.

Phil nodded, “Yeah, better than ever,” he replied, turning his head to kiss the palm of Dan’s hand. “Where do you keep your supplies?” he added, suddenly needing to feel closer to Dan.

Dan responded by turning on his side and rummaging through his night stand. “I don’t have condoms,” he stated. “I wasn’t planning on sex with anyone.” he looked down, sheepishly. “I haven’t had sex since we split,” he admitted. “So I’m clean.”

Phil kissed him deeply. “I haven’t either,” he replied. Dan gave him a cute smile and passed him the lube. “Do I need to be extra careful?” Phil asked. It was his less crude way of asking if Dan had a dildo or a sex toy he’d penetrated himself with recently.

Dan took a second to understand, then laughed. “Wouldn’t you like to know,” he said teasingly with an eyebrow wiggle. Phil laughed and rolled his eyes at him. “It hasn’t been that long,” Dan answered.

Phil nodded and smiled, kissing the tip of Dan’s nose. “I’ll still be careful,” he assured. Dan didn’t need his assurance, he knew Phil would never hurt him, he trusted Phil with his body more than he trusted himself in many ways. Phil kept his word and worked Dan open slowly and gently, kissing him the whole time to keep him distracted from any uncomfortable feelings. 

Phil still knew all the signs of Dan’s body and was easily able to understand when he needed more or less, finding his prostate with his long fingers was also easy, muscle memory Phil supposed. Dan moaned loudly, and Phil seen his arm tense and relax as if he’d automatically went to cover his mouth but stopped himself. “You sound so pretty,” Phil mused, kissing him again. “I’ve always wondered what you’d sound like if you didn’t hold yourself back.”

Dan blushed, part of him was embarrassed to imagine that Phil had been thinking about that these past years, but more of him was pleased. In a selfish way he had hoped Phil still thought about him, still desired him, longed for him even. As much as Dan enjoyed the feeling of Phil’s skilled fingers he was getting impatient. “Phil, please,” he pleaded, “I want to feel connected to you.”

Phil gave him a chaste kiss and then the softest smile, “Shh, baby, I got you,” he assured. He removed his fingers wiping the lube off them with his discarded shirt, before lining himself up with Dan and gently, oh so slowly connecting them the way Dan wanted. “Let me love you, baby,” Phil said, kissing him again.

Without clocks they didn’t know how long they spent, wrapped in each other’s arms, making love, and beautiful noises, but one thing Phil did know is that by the end when they passed out together after a quick shower, Dan’s voice was gone. He couldn’t help the sense of satisfaction he got from that.

Dan was awoken by sun shining in brightly through the window, he grumbled and hid under the covers for a moment before he woke up and remembered the situation. Was that some kind of afterlife light? Calling him into what had to be hell cause he wasn’t getting into heaven. He heard a chuckle and peeked his eyed out from the covers, seeing Phil looking at him with a wide smile. He reached over and ruffled Dan’s messy curls. “Guess what, baby?” he said, not allowing time for an answer. “We made it.”

“What do you mean,” Dan asked skeptically, sitting up, his voice feeling rough. Guess last night really did happen, he thought.

“The meteor changed course at the last minute, everyone’s calling it a miracle,” he said, looking at Dan with the fondest expression.

“Wait, really?!” Dan half yelled. He jumped out of the bed and ran to the window to look outside and see the beautiful day. He turned to Phil and his face lit up. “Phil! We made it!” he yelled enthusiastically, jumping on top of Phil and kissing him. 

Phil laughed as he fell back on the bed, he kissed Dan back and smiled. “We did Dan, we really did.” Dan hugged him tight and Phil smiled. “You do realize you’re still completely naked, right?” 

Dan snorted. “You weren’t complaining last night,” he replied, sitting up and allowing Phil room to breath. 

“Oh, don’t get the wrong idea, I am definitely not complaining,” Phil responded, putting his hand on Dan’s bum. Phil kissed him gently before looking a bit more serious as he met Dan’s eyes. “Do you regret last night, now that you’re not… you know.”

Dan’s eyes went wide. “No!” he answered instantly. “I am ready now, Phil,” he added, putting a hand on Phil’s cheek and smiling at him. “I don’t care if people reject me, I could have died all alone because I was too scared to let other people know I love you, I never want that to happen again.”

Phil smiled back, putting his hand over Dan’s. “Does that mean we can be us again?” Phil asked, his eyes searching Dan’s face for any signs of uncertainty.

“No, not again,” Dan said. “This time will be different; we will be us, but better. Us, but out and proud and in publically in love. I will scream from the rooftops that I love Philip Michael Lester, the best man to ever exist.”

Phil burst out laughing at Dan’s exuberance. “I love you too, Daniel James Howell and it would be my honor to let the world know.” Dan kissed him and held him close. He could have never guessed that the world almost ending would be the best thing that ever happened to him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written based on the song by JP Saxe - If the World Was Ending ft. Julia Michaels it was a story suggestion from a friend on twitter who I won't name in case they don't want to be associated with it haha. 
> 
> If you have any ideas for stories feel free to comment them below ^^ Thanks for reading and stay safe out there <3


End file.
